


keep it down (you’re very distracting)

by smittenbyzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Junmyeon needs sleep, Lulu and Luobo saves the day, M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Yixing is the annoying neighbor you’d love to hate but can’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbyzyx/pseuds/smittenbyzyx
Summary: Junmyeon just wants to sleep after an exhausting 12-hour shift. If only his new upstairs neighbor will turn the music down and stop krumping.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	keep it down (you’re very distracting)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when a staff from Lay Studio said that Yixing is practicing krump so hard the floor cracked and even the staff downstairs can also feel the ceiling shaking? [https://twitter.com/XingPark/status/1287216491797065728?s=19] yup this fic is basically inspired from it lol
> 
> [ written for home4u: exo bakery 2021 ]

Junmyeon slumps in the bed still clad in his white nurse uniform. It was one of those evenings when he comes home after an exhausting shift from the hospital. He’s so tired and sleepy he can’t even drag himself to shower or change into comfortable sleepwear. He eyed the basket near his dresser and frowned at the mountain of clothes — he really needs to do the laundry.

He's slowly drifting off to sleep when he hears inter-mixed hip hop beats and heavy stomping upstairs. What in the world is his neighbor doing upstairs? The impact is so strong he thinks the ceiling is shaking above him. 

Junmyeon thinks he got a great deal when he moved into Park Residences. There were many things he loved in this apartment complex. The apartment is spacious enough for a single person, the rent is reasonable and it’s close enough to the hospital he’s working at. Aside from that, the facilities are decent, the building has an elevator, the corridors are clean, it even has a convenience store and laundromat services on the ground floor. Living in this apartment complex has been pleasant until his new upstairs neighbor moved in 3 weeks ago.

Zhang Yixing.

Ever since that new ~~cute~~ neighbor moved in upstairs, he wasn't able to sleep soundly. He can hear all sorts of music and beats upstairs, sometimes he plays the guitar, the piano and now, what is all this ridiculous stomping? 

Yesterday, Junmyeon asked the other tenants and surprisingly he's the only one complaining about the noise. Maybe because the said guy is a close friend of the building owner, Park Chanyeol. They met for the first time when Chanyeol introduced them to each other during his birthday celebration 1 week ago, or perhaps no one is complaining because _okay_ , Yixing is really nice and maybe he makes his heart flutter ~~alot~~ just a little bit. Every time their paths cross or when they coincidentally meet at the elevator, the guy will always smile at him _with his damn dimples_ and strikes up a casual friendly conversation.

Junmyeon shifts on the bed and pulls the blanket over his head, he tries ignoring the noise just like the past days but after an hour of tossing and turning he’s had enough. He needs a good sleep tonight or else he will not survive his next shift.

Junmyeon ruffles his hair and kicks his way out of the blanket. Nevermind that his hair is a mess and he’s still wearing his uniform which is now crumpled due to the tossing and turning. He heads out to the front door and ragingly takes the stairs up to the next level two at a time.

So maybe he’s a little cranky — blame it on the fatigue, long hours at work thus, the lack of sleep. He feels like a ticking bomb ready to explode and unleash his fury like a madman.

He knocks on the door and rang the doorbell thrice. He hears the music stop and someone shuffles on the other side of the door before it swings open.

_CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN? FOR DAYS NOW, YOU ARE DISTURBING MY SLEEP WITH YOUR MUSIC AND BEATS AND NOW WHAT IS ALL THIS STOMPING? MY CEILING IS FUCKING SHAKING I JUST WANT TO SLEEP SO HELP ME GOD ZHANG YIXING LET ME SLEEP I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMO—_

Yes, Junmyeon was about to say that but any confidence he had was gone in a flash and he found it impossible to speak when Yixing appears in the doorway wearing training shorts and a sleeveless shirt exposing his toned biceps, his dark, messy hair sticking on his forehead. How can a sweating person look attractive like this? 

“Oh Hi, Junmyeon!” Yixing gives a small wave and now there’s the damn dimpled smile distracting him. God forbid he can’t even be mad at him, the bomb was instantly defused, the fury is gone. He swallowed the words and stood there awkwardly while fumbling with his hands. He knocked his fist together in an attempt to do something with his hands before he let them fall back to his side and then shoved them into his pockets.

  
  
  


“Junmyeon? Can I help you with anything?” Yixing blinked at him, he seems to be waiting for a reason why Junmyeon is standing there like an idiot. Junmyeon racks up his brain, _come on Junmyeon, stop being a fool in front of an attractive guy._

“Hi Yixing, uh j-just checking if everything is ok here. I heard some noise.” _Damn when did he become a wuss._ Junmyeon wants to mentally slap himself. He bites his lip anxiously as he waits for the response 

“Everything is ok I’m just practicing for a new choreography.” Yixing brushes a hand through his tousled black hair. “Oh no, did I disturb anyone? Was my music loud?” He looks embarrassed and sincerely apologetic.

“Yes, it’s a bit loud.” Junmyeon’s voice comes out less indignant, much softer than he expected, as if he’s not raging and frustrated a few minutes ago. 

"My apologies, I didn’t mean to disturb you." Yixing scratches behind his ear and bowed.

“It’s fine but please keep it down you know, some people are trying to sleep.” Junmyeon smiled a little. He noticed a faint blush tinting on his neighbor’s cheeks.

An awkward silence passes between them until he hears a loud meow inside Yixing’s apartment. Yixing turns his head and Junmyeon sees 2 cats approaching, “You have cats?” Junmyeon points at the felines looking at him curiously.

“Yes I do.” Yixing chuckles lightly. “Would you like to come inside and meet them? I’ll make us some tea.”

Junmyeon hesitates at first but he remembers that his shift the next day will start in the afternoon so he doesn’t need to get up early. He nods and follows Yixing inside.

Yixing serves him a chamomile tea with honey and they sit on the sofa. Yixing introduces his cats, Lulu, the rag doll and Luobo, the british shorthair breed. The cats are curling on the rug and Junmyeon almost coos at the adorable sight. They talk comfortably as Yixing shares his passion in music and dancing and that he recently became interested in krumping. He also shared that he moved in this neighborhood since it’s close to the dance studio he’s working at. It turns out that Yixing is genuinely nice and easy to talk to.

Yixing also teases him that ever since Chanyeol introduced them to each other he’s been wanting to approach Junmyeon more but the latter always seems to be in a hurry.

“then you appear at my door.” Yixing gazes at him tenderly. “and you’re wearing white, I thought an angel visited me.”

Junmyeon looks down at his outfit and is reminded once again that he’s still wearing his nurse uniform. He probably looks dishevelled with his uniform being crumpled. He’s nowhere near presentable and he’s here inside the apartment of his attractive neighbor. He flushes red in embarrassment, regretting his impulsive actions earlier.

“So you’re a nurse.” Yixing teases, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards. “If I get injured while dancing, will you take care of me?”

Junmyeon lifts an eyebrow. “If that happens which I wish would not. I think you should go to the hospital first and if i’m on duty, let’s see. Maybe I will?” He tries to calm the thrumming in his chest.

“Fair enough.” Yixing leans at the chair and chuckles affectionately. Lulu climbs on his lap, demanding attention from Yixing and Luobo is eyeing Junmyeon with his big blue eyes, his tail flicking curiously. 

“Luobo, do you like Junmyeon?” Yixing shifts closer, Junmyeon feels like their elbows are almost touching.

Luobo sits beside Junmyeon and softly purrs at him as if responding to Yixing’s question.

“What a cutie.” Junmyeon pets Luobo’s head. 

“Luobo is usually shy from guests. It’s incredible how he’s not hiding away from you.” A smile lights up Yixing’s face, there’s a softness in his gaze while looking at Junmyeon and Luobo. 

They stare at each other and Junmyeon realizes how close they are, Yixing has that warm vanilla scent and he smells amazing even though he’s sweating a few moments ago from his dance practice. 

Junmyeon also tells Yixing about Byul, his dog since childhood who’s currently staying with his parents. He tells him how he cherishes her and how he’s overly protective of her. Yixing looks at him fondly while he shares stories about Byul. He’s a great listener, hanging onto every word Junmyeon is saying. Junmyeon feels his insides melt everytime they stare at each other longer than necessary.

“It’s getting late, I didn’t notice the time. I should get back to my apartment.” Junmyeon whispers, afraid of waking up the sleeping Luobo beside him. He carefully stands up and Yixing follows him to the door holding Lulu on his chest.

“It was nice talking to you and sorry again for the disturbance.” He reaches a hand up and scratches the back of his neck

“It was nice talking to you too. Don’t stomp too hard alright? The floor will crack.”Junmyeon teases. 

“I know.” Yixing laughs, his dimples making an appearance once again.

“Bye Yixing, bye Lulu and Luobo!” Junmyeon turns and waves at the three. Luobo rouses from his sleep, eyeing Junmyeon from the sofa.

Yixing taps his shoulder. “Junmyeon, wait!”

Junmyeon whirled around, 

“Are you free on saturday? I would like to treat you for lunch. If it’s alright with you” Yixing smiled sheepishly. “You know, to compensate for the disturbance that I have caused you.” The tip of his ears went red.

“Is that a date?” Junmyeon lifts an eyebrow and shoves a hand on his pocket.

“Would you like it to be a date?” 

"Ok but just because you're making it up to me." 

Yixing lets out a chuckle and Junmyeon feels like the gates of heaven have opened and the angels are singing in the background. He can feel his cheeks warming up, he just nods dumbly and hurries back to the safe confines of his apartment.

Junmyeon returned to his apartment and much to his delight, the stomping and the music had stopped. After showering and changing into pajamas.He lays in bed, snuggles in his pillow and closes his eyes. _Yixing’s smile is really cute. He's handsome, plays the guitar, the piano, he dances really well and he has 2 cats. My my what a catch. What should I wear for our date on saturday? Damn it! why am I thinking of him? I should sleep._

Junmyeon tries to tune out the voice on his head but fails, he takes a deep breath. _This will be a long night._


End file.
